1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing a bidirectional data access service and a method thereof, and particularly to a system for providing a bidirectional data access service and a method thereof that can let a client device automatically determine a connection method between the client device and a service server according to an application program of the client device, and an internal Internet Protocol address and an external Internet Protocol address of the service server.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when a user installs a service server on a local area network (LAN), normal installation steps are as follows:
First, the user installs a router and connects the router to the Internet (WAN); second, the user establishes the local area network (LAN) based on the router; third, the user installs a service server on the local area network (LAN) and gives the service server an internal Internet Protocol (IP) address.
When another user located on the Internet (WAN) wants to utilize a predetermined service of the service server through a client device, the user needs to set Port Forwarding in the router and set a port number of the service server corresponding to the predetermined service in the router. Meanwhile, a predetermined port number of the router can connect to the port number of the service server corresponding to the predetermined service. Thus, another user can utilize the predetermined service of the service server through the client device according to an external IP address of the router on the Internet (WAN) and the port number.
However, setting the Port Forwarding in the router requires professional network knowledge, and when the service server is located on the local area network (LAN), the client device on the Internet (WAN) needs to know the external IP address of the router on the Internet (WAN) and the predetermined port number of the router, then the client device can connect to the service server to utilize the predetermined service of the service server. Therefore, the above setting manner of the prior art is not very convenient for the user.